Talk:Akame vs Guts/@comment-30830206-20170930134603
Never in my life have i needed something so much and never known untill i received it. As for the match itself Akame does have the hax to oneshot Guts but she's also a bit of a glass canon so it's not unreasonable to asume Guts can do the same with his sheer raw power. Akame does however have a huge advantage in speed even against the berserker armor due to being a lightning timer and, with her hax in mind, she does have an edge in physicality though it is worth mentioning Guts can still keep up with her. In terms of skill Akame has been confirmed to have 8 years worth of training before entering the field of battle whereas Guts only has 6 years. However what he lacks in training he more than makes up for in experience. Due to still being in her teens we can assume that she has about 5 years of experience (which is being generous) Guts on the other hand killed his first man at age 9 and simply being an adult gives him almost twice that amount Akame has. This gives Guts an advantage in skill though it is worth mentioning Akame can still keep up with him. In terms of intelligence and strtegy Akame takes it easily. She is far calmer and can easily deduce her strenghs and weaknesses compared to her opponents mid battle and can due to being an assassin, can use the enviroments to her advantage. Guts on the other hand has a bad habbit of getting himself hurt to get the upper hand which wont do him any good against Murasame. As mentioned before Akame has an edge in hax thanks to Murasame and it's cursed poision but other than that her arsenal is not as effective as Guts'. While it's effects can easily beat Guts out, as a stand alone weapon it pales in comparrason to the much larger Dragonslayer and he has pleanty of other weapons to keep her on her toes. It is however worth mentioning that his ranged game wont do much to Akame due to, again, being a lightning timer so they're only truly usefull up close. Then there's their final forms. At first glance the berserker armor seems like a better option than Little war horn due to not having a time limit but it comes at a price; Guts has to give in to his inner demons when using it which comes at the cost of his skill advantage. It also doesn't help that the armor only keeps him in place and doesn't serve as a healing factor. Compared to that, Akame's Little war horn is more reliable as it serves as a temporary boost and caries no negative reprecautions untill after the fight is won (she will still be in pain after using it but that wont effect the outcome). Doesn't help that while Guts is admittedly the stronger one here, Akame is still strong enough to pierce the armor. Giving the edge to Akame here. Overall i feel it's fairly close and wouldn't be surprised with either of them winning in the end however if i had to pick one i'm giving it to Akame. Her intelect counters Guts' experience and her speed his arsenal. Plus her alternate form is better. Again it's a close match but i feel Akame does have a slight edge overall.